


Strange encounter.

by Bananas45



Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gun Violence, M/M, Struggling to tag this, True Love, probably a little too sappy for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 21:42:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bananas45/pseuds/Bananas45
Summary: Laica can remember- can count on one hand- the amount of times he realised and accepted he was in love in Minatsuki. There were three, if we wanted to get exact.





	Strange encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this over the course of a few weeks just as ideas came to me so it's a bit of a mess. I started at the end and wrote back to the beginning...I hope it is enjoyed! It's a bit aimless but I had a lot of fun writing it.

Laica can remember- can count on one hand- the amount of times he realised and accepted he was in love in Minatsuki. One was unexpected, it didn’t even involve sex, not really- no, not at all. It didn’t involve anything much at all. Laica remembers it was surprisingly easy to just accept.  
They were player poker, a game Minatsuki was extraordinarily good at and by that Laica didn’t just mean Minatsuki was lucky, he meant Minatsuki was poker shark and intensely competitive. It was a night with Kamui, a warm summer evening- the type that made the back of your neck damp under your shirt no matter how in the shade you thought you were, when Minatsuki pushed his luck too far.  
“Bet” He was murmuring into the palm of his hand as he leant on the table like some sprawled jungle cat, ready to strike but too lazy to move on its prey.  
Kamui was looking at him, eyes narrowed as he studied the slightest of movements in the hopes of getting something, anything from Minatsuki but he got nothing, so looked back at his cards. Laica had already folded this round and as the three of them sat around the beaten down, dirty, brown table with the room reeking of stale booze and neglect, he was beginning to think of heading to bed.  
“Anytime this month, Kamui?” Laica said, blinking the blur from his tired eyes. The game had wound down, the others dropping out as Minatsuki stole and stole with the etiquette of a poker hall tyrant and grace of a ballet dancer. Kamui was clinging on, a handful of chips to Minatsuki’s cityscape across the table.  
“Don’t rush me”  
Minatsuki’s eyes flickered from his hand to the table, blinking just a little, squinting a little. Kamui leaned forward.  
“You’re bluffing” Kamui said and Laica groaned, throwing his head back and scrubbing his fingers over his face.  
“Just fucking fold, Kamui” He practically screamed, already at his wits end. He’d have to go all in to match Minatsuki.  
Minatsuki said nothing, just hid a smirk behind his hair and shrugged softly.  
“He is!” Kamui cried. “He so is!” There was a pause. “Are you?” less sure now.  
“Minatsuki” Laica said, a little harsher than he wanted. “Stop playing”  
Minatsuki’s eyes travelled from his hand to Laica’s eyes, guarded by his glasses. Without saying anything somehow Minatsuki stopped the conversation.  
“Call” Kamui said, watching the exchange and staring at the three cards on the table. A four of clubs, A three of spades and another four of diamonds. Kamui gnawed his lip. They’d played for nothing but pride but that was still an awful lot to lose- especially for someone like Kamui, especially to someone like Minatsuki.  
“Let’s see the cards then” Quinn piped up from the corner, almost forgotten, cigar smoke curling around him as he sat with a book in hand- the page still the same number as it the half hour prior.  
“Three of a kind” Kamui threw the four of hearts with a with a feral grin and Minatsuki sucked in a breath like he’d been injured- that grin on Kamui grew.  
Minatsuki layed down the card, pressing it softly into the wood with the tip of his middle and index finger as he spread the two threes apart, pausing softly.  
“Full house” He said, voice like honey- if honey was smug and satisfied.  
“Son of a bitch” Kamui snarled.  
“It’s just a game of luck” Minatsuki shrugged, adding to the pile of chips and flicking one into the air with a careless laugh that made Laica blush and Kamui bristle.  
“That’s not a game of luck” Kamui said and just like that within a second they weren’t playing and Kamui was stood with the barrel of a revolver pointed at Minatsuki’s head. Quinn and Laica stood and poised.  
“Easy now” Laica said and watched Minatsuki cross his leg as he shuffled the cards.  
“All bets off then?” The blonde murmured, ice blue eyes flickering up to Kamui.  
Kamui smiled, surprisingly soft and tilted the gun lazily to the side before emptying the chamber onto the table and gently sliding one bullet back in.  
“This” he paused. “Is a real game of luck”  
He put it on the table with a hollow thud. “Who’s playing”  
Quinn just laughed, harsh and incredulous in the back of his throat and Laica shook his head with a clench of his jaw. “This is fucking stupid”  
“Then you go first” Kamui snapped. Reggies got like this, Laica noted after working with them for some time now. It was a mood swing that would catch them, pull them into this strange infectious frenzy that usually ended in bloodshed. Laica picked up the gun, heavy in his hand and kept his eyes off Kamui’s as he spun the chamber.  
“Fine” He said, ankle balanced on his knee as he leant back and held the gun to his temple.  
“Would have looked better in your mouth” Kamui shrugged and Laica lowered the gun.  
“If you’re going to be like that, I won't play” Laica said, words clipped and precise, bored and irritated. Kamui’s shrunk back a little.  
Minatsuki was watching him behind a mask of quiet indifference, looking on with unblinking eyes and baited breath as he moved his glass away from the table. Laica realised dimly that it was incase blood got everywhere. Minatsuki was one cold bastard when he wanted to be. Then again, he learnt from the best.  
“Your odds are pretty good right now” Quinn said, leaning on laced fingers and watching.  
Laica shrugged. “It’s luck” He said. He was surprisingly unafraid, given how close to death he was now. “It’s just luck”  
Laica refused to let tension build, refused to make a game, like they wanted, of this and so pulled the trigger with a bored sigh and let the empty click reverbarte for only a second before putting the gun back on the table with a mutter of “See? Stupid”  
“Indeed” Minatsuki breathed out, like he’d been tense. Like he’d been worried. Laica couldn’t help but glance over but by that time Minatsuki was already recovered. “Are we going to spin again?”  
Kamui took the gun and spun the chamber, flicking it back in and handing it open palmed to Quinn who shook his head frantically.  
“No! I have- I have the worst luck” Quinn said, shaking his hand at Kamui who just leaned closer.  
“Oh come on” It was oddly tender, not pushed and Quinn giggled, giving Kamui a look that played towards cautiously trusting before he took it.  
“You’ll regret this when there is blood everywhere” Quinn sighed.  
“Don’t worry” Minatsuki said, pressing the whiskey glass against his temples with a yawn. “It would, at least, be exciting”  
Laica snorted, arms crossed and Minatsuki’s gaze flashed to his, like he was surprised or pleased or- worst of all- flattered that Laica would laugh with him. They stared so long they missed the click of the gun and only came back to themselves when they heard Quinn’s sigh of relief.  
Izanami, who until then, had stayed out of the fun and games entirely, spoke up from the boxes she was lounging on and her voice echoed through the warehouse they’d been hidden in like a school bell.  
“Why keep spinning? The bullet always falls to the bottom” She grinned. “Just keep pulling”  
Kamui fired at her, though nothing sounded but the empty click again and Minatsuki turned from where he was sat to face her.  
“But then it won't be luck. Our odds will go down- it’s been fired twice already”  
“Scared?” Was all she answered and the room fell silent.  
“I’ll go next then. If you’re so worried” Kamui shrugged, grinning wildly as he held the gun to his head. “There is six chambers. I’d say I’ll be fine”  
“I’d prefer you not to say anything” Minatsuki smiled, sickly sweet but sharp around the edges.  
“Hah” Kamui smiled, pulling the trigger with a tense of his shoulders as he squeezed his eyes shut in mock fear. “Ahh and just like that. I live another day”  
“My turn” Minatsuki said, holding out his hand. “Hurry up so I can go to bed”  
Laica counted in his head, to the beat of his now racing heart. Fear for Minatsuki (fear only because he was their leader and not because losing him would hurt) welled in his stomach but he contented himself knowing that the gun had only been fired three times since Kamui spun the chamber. There was hope yet. Laica forgot, however, that reggies- especially ones like Kamui- could be twisted and bitter when they wanted to be. So as the gun was handed over it went off again, silent except for the click.  
“Jesus” Quinn said with a jolt. Minatsuki stared across at Kamui with disapproving eyes, jaw just hung a little like he couldn’t believe Kamui was capable of playing this dirty.  
“Really? Just give me the gun” Minatsuki motioned with his hand and it went of again- click- in the quiet warehouse. “Kamui” Minatsuki sounded almost like a petulant child waiting for his turn on his swing.  
“My finger slipped” He said, grinning. “Besides, it’s more fun this way. It’s all luck ,as you said” Kamui leaned forward, voice barely no more than the hiss of a whisper. “And you have such good luck, Minatsuki. Indulge me”  
“Let him spin the chamber” Laica said, raising his hand as though that could stop this.  
“No” Kamui barked, pouting. “He’s still got a chance”  
“Oh come on, That’s barely a chance-” Laica chuckled with a biter edge, too emotional for his own good and Minatsuki cocked his eyebrow.  
“Ladies” He snapped. “As sweet as it is, you both fighting over me” Minatsuki held the gun up. It slid into his hair like the push of a lovers nose. Laica watched the tremble in Minatsuki’s hands. “I’ll draw this little game to a close” he gave a tight smile, top lip curling and closed his eyes for a moment.  
“Minatsuki” Laica warned. “This isn’t-” he looked around at the reggies, feral with blood lust now, eyes wide as they waited for Minatsuki to pull the trigger. They wouldn’t see reason now. It wasn’t as though they could, it was in there nature, in their blood, to desire chaos. Laica could taste the madness in the air, growing thick and clawing around them. “Minatsuki” he tried.  
Minatsuki’s finger slipped into the trigger as the muzzle shifted against him.  
“Minatsuki-”  
-Click-  
And just like that the tension dispelled and they all seemed to shake whatever trance came over them. Laica watched them all with a strange sick fascination as they backed away from Minatsuki’s like dogs called home. Laica seemed to be the only one who’d seen the danger in Minatsuki’s actions. Then again, with a life expectancy as low as the average Reggies, maybe death was less of a concern.  
“Well” Minatsuki said, standing. “that was awfully good fun”  
Kamui gave a knowing grin as Minatsuki downed a whiskey glass, the ice brushing the bridge of his nose in his haste.  
“Going so soon? No time to celebrate?” He giggled, kicking his feet up onto the table. Minatsuki hummed thoughtfully, smile pursed and tight as he eyed Kamui.  
“I’ll pass. Games you can’t win bore me” He shrugged and left the room, even though he had nowhere to go. Kamui let out a groan but was quickly distracted.  
Laica followed and found Minatsuki standing on the harbour, nestled in between shipping containers and staring out at the water.  
“it’s a warm night” Laica said. Minatsuki didn’t speak, just nodded a little, back turned. The harsh streetlights reflected the harbour water of Minatsuki face and bathed him in an odd golden light.  
“Should have been out” Minatsuki mumbled, rubbing his arms though he couldn’t have been cold.  
“Minatsuki-”  
“Why’d you do that?” Minatsuki asked. “Back there. Why’d you try and defend me?”  
“Because” Laica said, with a sigh and a shake of his head. “Because I didn’t want you to die over a stupid game of russian roulette with Kamui” He laughed humorously. “That would be...” He struggled to find the word.  
“Pathetic?” Minatsuki interjected. Maybe it was to make Laica laugh or maybe it was to make sure Laica couldn’t say anything worse. Minatsuki was always a strike before struck kinda guy.  
“Awful” Laica said instead and let the weight of his words settle over Minatsuki. He looked shocked before he closed his eyes.  
“The relationship we have is...deeply unprofessional” Minatsuki laughed, squeezing the bridge of his nose like the whole thing was too much for his little head.  
“I know” Laica said. “Do you have plans to change that?” He’d moved closer now, close enough that Minatsuki could push him into the water if he wanted. He could push Minatsuki too.  
Minatsuki shook his head. “No...You’re my closest friend” It was so perfectly candid that Laica ever so gently tilted Minatsuki’s head towards his to check for a lie in those eyes.  
He didn’t find it. All he found was a deep and hungry loneliness. Minatsuki’s eyes seemed wild under the calmness of his face. His eyes bore into Laica’s with a dizzying intensity and that’s when it clicked. It was an urge to protect him really that made him slide his hand into Minatsuki’s hair and pull him down onto his shoulder in a forced hug. It must have been a mixture of the booze and the guns, maybe a bit of Kamui thrown in there, may be the weight on Minatsuki’s slender little shoulders that made him sob as openly as he did just then. Laica held him, as Minatsuki’s fingers dug into the back of his waist coat and stroked his hair as Minatsuki hauled in desperate little gasps.  
“Oh this is embarrasing” He said softly, flicking tears of his cheeks and pulling away from Laica.  
“No it’s not” Laica chided, rolling his eyes as Minatsuki began to retreat. “I’m just glad you’re okay. I love you. The team would suffer if anything happened.” His blood turned to actual ice as he realised his slip.  
“What did you say?” Minatsuki asked, eyes flashing as he turned on his heel back to Laica.  
“The team would-”  
“Before that”  
Laica balanced his tongue on his teeth and considered his options.  
“I’m glad you’re okay” He tried instead. Minatsuki grinned and it made his tear brimmed eyes look breathtakingly beautiful.  
“I think It was somewhere in the middle” He said, wincing like he didn’t want to hassel Laica, biting his bottom lip playfully.  
“You” he came closer until his and Minatsuki’s faces were just a hair's breadth away from each other. “Should have listened better”  
He’d walked away, as he always did and left Minatsuki stood alone. 

 

The first time. The real first time when he realised he felt something for Minatsuki was when they were still young. Gilbert trained them, sort off, when they weren’t with special forces and the other reggies. Gilbert was their guardian but he didn’t play fair.  
Minatsuki could fight. Minatsuki could fight with unparalleled grace and it pissed Laica off. They would spar together. Minatsuki with his collar length hair- just a bit longer than Laica’s- pulled into a dancer tight ponytail as he came forward and forward and forward and knocked the blade from Laica’s hand. Pinning him hard with the sharp point just over his heart.  
“Again” Gilbert would say and from the ground, Laica would watch Minatsuki’s heels as he’d walk back across the mat.  
It would happen the same and the same and the same again. Day in and day out Minatsuki would beat him and look down with pity before walking away at Gilbert’s command. At the end of it Minatsuki would help him up and look like he was seconds away from apologising. At night they would lie in silence, both aware the other was awake but unsure what to say.  
Sometimes Laica would be vicious, spend night on night erasing and picking away at Minatsuki’s head but he grew out of it once the guilt kicked in.  
“I’m sorry” Minatsuki said one day, a murmur while they ate. His feet kicked at the ground, bare skin rubbing at the stone. He’d caught Laica’s cheek with the blade and Laica had tapped out hard and gone to get it seen. He’d only just managed to conceal his tears.  
“I don’t care” Laica hissed, fork scraping the plate. He’d hated Minatsuki back then with such a passion- but it was never bone deep because Minatsuki was a pet to him. Picked up by the side of the road like a dog, left to die and kept alive by Laica’s good grace alone and, like a dog, he’d never know how close he came to having no one. He’d just have to blindly trust. Laica enjoyed that. Laica thrived on that  
Minatsuki would always give him a chance, an opening for a strike and look despondent when Laica would ignore them. Gilbert would look on dissapointed at them both and for good reason- Laica was pathetically bad at swordplay back then and Minatsuki was unexpectedly empathetic.  
It happened one day- in the space of an hour or so, his hatred turned to affection. Gilbert took him aside, laying a hand on his shoulder and smiling like a father would.  
“I’m sorry” Laica blurted before anything had even happened and Gilbert had laughed, a chuckle that made Laica more unnerved than anything else.  
“About what, Minatsuki? About that little monster still beating you?” It was affectionate and Gilbert ruffled his charcoal hair with surgical kindness.  
Laica looked away, blinking his eyes shut to stop from showing any sort of emotion. It was then that, completely out of the blue Gilbert handed him a gun like it was the most normal thing to do to a young boy.  
“Here”  
Laica looked up, shock written plain over his face. Gilbert had looked at him in the same way someone looked at an injured pet- half concern and half irritation.  
“No one ever said you had to play fair” Gilbert shrugged. “If you don’t want to I’ll take it back-” He motioned softly, letting his disappointment seep through only enough for Laica to take the bait.  
“No!” He’d said, small hands clutching it close, like another boy might a teddy bear. “No it’s fine”  
“Good.” Gilbert said, smiling wide. “Good” 

So Minatsuki got him on his back again, the tip of the blade pressing into Laica’s shoulder as Minatsuki balanced his weight from his outstretched right leg across his bent left. Laica had been told that Reggies had a natural inclination towards violence and fighting but Laica had always imagined it much less...elegant.  
“Tap out” Minatsuki said, voice taking that crisp tone it always did when he fought.  
Laica had considered it. Considered giving Minatsuki at least a physical upper hand when he had no other. Besides, If Laica wanted, he could make Minatsuki forget he ever knew how to fight at all. The thought sent a strange shiver up his spine. It made him consider for the first time in his life, the full and terrifying extent of his power. That thought, that fear had made him- twisting out of Minatsuki’s grasp and pushing the boy back as the blade dug deeper into his shoulder- made him pull the gun out. Minatsuki’s eyes had gone so wide they bulged out his sockets like he’d seen a ghost.  
“What the-” Minatsuki had looked to Gilbert for help, but got none and had to dive out the way when Laica went for his throat.  
“The field isn’t a step by step game you can win, Minatsuki.” Gilbert chided. “I thought you wanted to lead?”  
Laica had grinned at the mock in Gilbert’s tone. He grinned at the tears in Minatsuki’s eyes as he held the gun high up, tracking everyone of Minatsuki’s movements.  
“Don’t move”  
Minatsuki blade looked limp in his hand, as helpful as a butter knife. His chest was heaving now with exertion and confusion and he shook his head like he couldn’t quite believe it.  
“What am I meant to do” Minatsuki snapped, barely a question as he blew a strand of hair off his lip.  
“Whatever you must” Gilbert had said, cryptic and soft in the empty training room. Laica saw Minatsuki’s weight shift but didn’t see him coming. They crashed into each other with a feral desire for dominance. Laica pulling Minatsuki’s hair as Minatsuki’s teeth came down on his arm. It was so unlike what they’d done before- first with wooden sticks and spars movement, then with soft mats and choreographed flips, then with blades that clattered to the ground like a gong that signalled the end of their match. This was violent, this was pent up rage bubbling out of two boys forced together by circumstance. It made Laica giddy, blood boilingly giddy as he finally seemed to be on equal footing with the blonde. Minatsuki was struggling to keep Laica pinned, their arms in the air as Minatsuki leaned over him, fingers laced so tight their knuckles had gone white.  
Laica rammed a foot up into Minatsuki’s stomach and the other cried out in shock, rolling away as he scrambled to his feet. Laica stumbled up and they grappled almost pathetically at each other until with one vicious shove Minatsuki knocked Laica back and the gun out his hand. Minatsuki barely noticed the weapon but landed on Laica, driving his knee down into Laica’s belly with a vindictive grin.  
“You...” Minatsuki hissed, eyes watering and puffy young cheeks red with anger. “You’ve taken everything from me”  
Laica’s moment of anagnorisis was violently hard hitting. He was the school boy. The boy pulling at his crushes hair to make them notice, locking them in cupboards and tripping them up, pushing them away when they came to close for fear of them saying no. Minatsuki was staring down now, nose straight and eyes bright blue, framed by those awfully effeminate eyelashes that were only just catching tears, dying them odd muddy yellow. He stole and took away and made Minatsuki miserable because he was in love. He was in love.  
It was sickening. It was ear ringing, heart stopping, world ending and he’d grabbed the pistol before he’d known what he was to do with it. He wasn’t, he couldn’t be, this was his fucking plan and his fucking toy and my god- why on earth would he even want some half human, rabid creature anway- Doomed to die before he even lived half his life!  
The gun collided with Minatsuki’s skull with a crunch and ripped an almost concerned bark of ‘no’ from Gilbert. Laica, honestly, for a good minute hadn’t realised what he’d done. Minatsuki for a good minute seemed not to know what he’d done either and the two boys sat on their knees staring before Laica noticed what had happened. Minatsuki’s hair had fallen out the ponytail it was in and lay across his shoulders like a curtain pulled fresh from the tieback. Except one half, hidden by Minatsuki’s hand, just to the side of his ear, was going red. The red was spreading, dying the cream coloured strands a crimson the more Minatsuki clutched. The boy was beginning to shake now too and he collapsed to the floor as his eyes rolled, unnervingly, back into his head.  
Laica looked helplessly from Minatsuki to Gilbert and back again.  
“Help me put pressure on it” He could hear Gilbert saying, muffled to his traumatised young ears.  
He’d pressed his hand on Minatsuki’s still head, ignoring how cold and unmoving the boy was.  
“Harder” Gilbert said. “If you want your pet to live” He’d added in a murmur with a quiet grin. 

 

If you want to live became an odd little mantra. The edge, the mock, to Gilbert’s voice always made Laica cringe but he held the words close and repeated them everytime Minatsuki got in any danger. He humbled himself with the thought of how awful he’d been as a boy and resolved to never- try to never- be like that again. 

Besides, it’s not like he let Minatsuki even remember their time together back then. 

There was a third time, the first time and the last time they made love. Laica couldn’t really find another word to describe it, in comparison to the sex the had afterwards and in comparison to the interactions they’d had before it was unique. 

 

Being in a helicopter crash really put things into perspective, at least that’s what Laica blamed the night on. The crash itself actually hadn’t been that messy- the pilot had been shot by a prisoner they’d been trying to negotiate with- a reggie with a real knack for espionage -and the Helicopter had just coasted into the sea about half a mile of one of Cremona’s smaller islands. The whining of the engines and the alarms- the crackle of the prisoner and Minatsuki’s calm voice as he told the others- back on dry land- what had happened helped the 75 seconds before they impacted seem heavenly.  
Their eyes had caught just before they crashed into the water and Minatsuki had given him a little half smile, as if to say ‘what a night it’s been’ before the water engulfed everything. Laica had watched Minatsuki pass out from a nasty collusion with the side of the door and as they sank deeper and the light of the moon began to fade, pulled away by the sink of the helicopter, Laica panicked that he might not ever grab Minatsuki. He did, off course, and hauled them both out the side. In water everything felt different and Minatsuki bounced off him softly, hair floating and skin painted a soft green as he pulled them both up to the surface. If he’d had time to look he would have been stunned by the sight. Minatsuki’s blonde hair swirling around him like he was heaven sent but he didn’t look and he didn’t know.  
He’d surfaced gasping and spluttering and suddenly feeling the full weight of Minatsuki. The swim wasn’t as painfully hard as he expected but it was cold, a day that had promised spring but a night that was clearly still stuck in winter. Laica was shaking and trembling when they finally dragged themselves onto the beach. Minatsuki had laid still for a second before he’d spluttered alive, body arching into sitting as he coughed up a puddle of seawater.  
“I guess we lost the target” Minatsuki wheezed, coughing a deep, lung felt cough, hand rubbing circles on his chest.  
“We should strip” Laica said, his teeth chattering violently. Minatsuki had laughed- even if it ended up a cough and stared up.  
“Now is really not the time-”  
Laica had clicked his tongue, hands on his hips. “Our clothes are soaked and heavy and you’ll begin to freeze”  
Minatsuki just swept heavy, dark strands of hair- already clumping together- over one shoulder to ring out like a dishcloth.  
“We’ll need to find a place to stay” Was all he said as he emptied out a shoe full of sea water. His voice was pushing out like he smoked a pack a day, more of a wince than anything else as he tried not to choke up whatever he inhaled.  
“Let’s find one then” Laica said and braced against a cold sea wind that tore through his wet clothes. “Fast” he added.  
Minatsuki stood on shaky, wet legs and took off his waterlogged blazer, swinging it over his shoulder with a damp thud.  
They walked through the small town, bathed in the yellow glow of the odd street lamp. The whole place was unnaturally quiet, sleepy and unaffected by the business of the city. They were cripplingly out of place. The cobbled streets led up into steep side alleys, up and away from the promenade and into winding closes that felt more like rabbit burrows than streets. The pair came out at a line of houses, punctuated by a bar or two, or a closed clothing store.  
“Quaint” Minatsuki murmured.  
“That’s a little hotel” Laica pointed at a cottage at the end of the row. It had shutters on the windows in a bright white against the brown stone walls of the house in the window a sign flashed ‘vacant. A little swinging sign read ‘the harbour tavern’. It really was quaint.The front door was a vicious orange and the window ledges were all decorated with window boxes filled with geraniums and lavender. It was painfully domestic.  
“We’re a little out of place” Minatsuki squinted a little as he surveyed the place, gnawing at his lip.  
“A little” Laica echoed before shaking his head. “Come on”  
The little bell rang as the door opened and a woman in her 50’s came to the tiny reception. The place was silent and oppressively small for two men used to violence. A fire crackled in the little dining room, filled to the brim with tables that were covered in a floral pattern. Laica almost wanted to run to it and curl up, just to get some warmth in him. He forced the chatter out his teeth and turned back to where Minatsuki was talking away.  
“Yes- tragic I know” He laughed, cringing as the woman spoke to him in a tone that was altogether both disgruntled and motherly. “I won’t- I won’t” Minatsuki was saying as he was given a key “Thank you!” . A girl arrived, about eighteen, talking to the owner and nodding. Her hair was in a bouncy little ponytail and she was in a summer dress with a big jumper over it, hanging just a little over her shoulder. Her gaze stuck on Minatsuki as her mother spoke, like she couldn’t look anywhere else.  
“So” She said, nervous but cheery. “You both need some clothes? Are you hungry?”  
Laica had blinked, too cold and too tired to speak but Minatsuki was doing it for him.  
“Yes!” They’d been led through to a lounge and Laica realised, with a strange painful clench of his heart, that this was just someones house, someone trying to make do and they were intruding. They were intruders. They perched on a sofa, aware how soaked they both were.  
“So you’re businessmen” The girl said, beginning to search through cupboards and going to a small kettle, set up for breakfast. “My Mom said”  
“Yes” Minatsuki said easily. “Oh my god, we’re honestly both so embarrassed” He threw Laica a flushed look and rolled his eyes.  
“Yes” Laica said, much too slow. “Yes we are”  
The girl nodded. “Loads of groups come through this town. There are loads of these away day types of places? walks in the mountains” The kettle flicked on. “That sort of stuff”  
“Yeah” Minatsuki said. “We were doing sort of group activities with our office...lots of alcohol- too much alcohol” He laughed hard but buried his head in his hands. “Me and him got too wild- much too wild” He smiled helplessly. “Got lost and decided to take a swim”  
“In april?” She giggled, pouring them both cups of a very cheap instant coffee. It’s appreciated all the same.  
“I know, I know. They left without telling us- Although” Minatsuki turned to Laica mostly, even though the girl was still listening. “They probably tried to call”  
Laica just nodded, a bit lost as to what was Minatsuki and what was this whole spiel he was spinning.  
“I lost my phone” Laica said softly- that actually was true. She brought them the cups and laid them gently on a little wooden table beside them both. Laica noticed how she looked at Minatsuki. The way her eyes darted, the way her voice wavered when he made eye contact. Laica knew the feeling, as painfully embarrassing as it was to admit. He knew the feeling all to well.  
“Thank you” Minatsuki said, looking at her for a moment too long. She flushed scarlet and hurried away, saying something about leaving clothes in their room. Minatsuki looked at his hands, curling and uncurling the cold from them and smiled a fond little smile.  
“Why do you do that?” Laica asked, standing and holding the scorching cup of coffee in one hand and his dripping waistcoat in the other. They walked up creaking wooden steps and past three other rooms to theirs.  
“Do what?” Minatsuki asked, trembling from the cold damp that wouldn’t leave them be.  
“Flirt” Laica shrugged helplessly and Minatsuki’s eyes seemed to warm with realisation.  
“To make you all flustered” He said with a giggle, poking a slender but worryingly purple finger into Laica’s wet chest.  
The room is painted in warm colours and pictures of ships, harbours and sunsets covered every corner of the room. A little clock sat on the hearth and the fire looked well equipped with wood. Laica crouched to get it started and ignored Minatsuki stripping behind him with a delighted sigh.  
“Urgh! I was so cold” He practically shouted and Laica listened to the sheets move as Minatsuki curled himself into them. “Fuck this bed is cold too”  
The fire started, soft and crackly under Laica’s ministrations and there was a soft knock at the door.  
“I’m not getting it” Minatsuki said. He’d wrapped himself in the duvet, head and wet little strands of hair the only things that wasn’t completely engulfed.  
Laica rolled his eyes and walked to the door.  
“Here-” The girl looked surprised or disappointed or both by Laica standing at the door. “Some clothes” She said, almost a squeak. “Have a good night” She added. “Sorry it’s a double” She added again, like she couldn’t quite bare to just leave.  
“Thank you” Laica said, though he was already closing the door. In the bundle was a huge knitted jumper, the type burly fishermen wore and another, although it was smaller, as well as enough towels to mummify someone. They probably hoped the two would tip generously. Laica would make sure they would.  
He let Minatsuki shower first and sat in his soaked boxers, watching the fire crackle and thinking about the weightless feel off Minatsuki under the water just a few hours ago. His own fingers had cramped with the cold but his skin wasn’t that sickly yellow white that Minatsuki’s had been, then again, he’d always been more tan. He smiled thoughtlessly at that, thinking about the colour of his skin next to the alabaster of Minatsuki. He found himself thinking of the waves, the dark blue rolling over the froth that lay on top as it tumbled helplessly. He thought again of him and Minatsuki, tangled in the sheets of this tucked away little cottage, lips and legs entwined and hands all over each other-  
“All yours” Minatsuki’s voice chimed from the bathroom. “I honestly feel incredible”  
Laica looked as though he’d been woken from the deepest of dreams as his eyes flickered to Minatsuki’s, who’s own filled with concern as he noticed the flush across Laica’s cheeks.  
“Alright” He murmured. “Thanks”  
When he returned from what was, without a doubt, the best shower of his entire existence, He found Minatsuki on his back, naked legs dangling over the side of the bed, toes over the fire as he read a pamphlet on the local area. Laica felt his mouth dry at the sight. The boxers, Laica’s that he’d put on the fire to dry faster ( but of course Minatsuki would steal them) were just peeking out from under the heavy muted green and grey stripes of the massive knitted jumper Minatsuki was curled up in. Minatsuki noticed him and took a breath.  
“One of Cremona’s most secluded and northern islands, it’s been a home for hikers and nature lovers alike since the opening of Cremona’s national park here in-”  
“That’s great” Laica interrupted and sat down.  
“My hair is pissing me off” Minatsuki said easily trying to seperate the half dry, still dripping strands. His tone was awfully carefree and Laica gave him a questioning glare. “I like this place” was all Minatsuki said. “I like how simple it is”  
“Do you wish you could live in a place like this?” Laica asked and taking one of the dry towels began to towell the damp ends of Minatsuki’s hair, his own towel falling across his knees.  
Minatsuki hummed and took a minute to answer. “No..I don’t. It would bore me”  
Laica nodded, even though Minatsuki had his back to him. The room was stiflingly hot now, between the steam from their showers and the roar of the fire but Laica’s was deeply enjoying it after being so bone achingly cold. It was disarmingly comforting, as was towelling of Minatsuki’s hair. Minatsuki tilted his head back, balancing back on his hands he stared at Laica.  
“And you?” Minatsuki asked, voice strained from the angle of his head.  
Laica stared down at him and bit his lip. “I wouldn’t really care”  
Minatsuki twisted so they were sat across from each other. “I’ve known you all my life”  
Laica- aware suddenly that he was sat in just a towel- leaned back against the headboard and let Minatsuki keep staring at him like a playful kitten.  
“You have” Laica said, yawning and crossing his arms, he smiled.  
Minatsuki took a sip of the warm coffee and sucked in his lips to stop from wincing. “hot-” he gasped and looked up “But I don’t know you at all”  
Laica shrugged, feeling a little uncomfortable but too sated to become defensive (In hindsight that was his downfall)  
“There isn’t much to know” Laica said and MInatsuki cocked his head. “There isn’t much I like talking about” he amedended.  
“That sounds” Minatsuki frowned, sweeping drying blonde locks- curling at the end- out his eyes. “Painfully lonely”  
Laica felt his throat close up. “It can be”  
“You know” Minatsuki laughed, holding a finger to his lip. “This is one of the first times I’ve seen you without those glasses on”  
Laica jolted at that. “Fuck-” He said, hand over his own face as he realised they were gone. Minatsuki cackled, though somehow made it sound endearing.  
“I wondered if you’d noticed!” Minatsuki said, biting his lip and staring like he’d unravelled the mysteries of the world.  
Laica- possessed by this happy little bubble that surrounded them- leaned a little closer. “So how do I look?”  
Minatsuki paused, mostly for affect. “Unbearably handsome” He said and his face broke out into a charming giggle.  
“Really?” Laica said, laughing too as Minatsuki’s laugh was ridiculously infectious.  
“You have different coloured eyes” Was all Minatsuki said, glancing between each one with a look of childlike glee. Laica only realised then- with a particularly loud snap from the fire- how close they’d gotten. He could see the crinkle around Minatsuki’s eyes from his smile. There hands brushed as Minatsuki moved away.  
“Your hands are still cold” Laica murmured, grabbing it.  
“Oh” Minatsuki said. “I’m always cold. I think it’s because I’m so tall and skinny. My blood only circulates where it has to”  
Laica laughed and Minatsuki laughed harder, spurred on by Laica’s attention.  
“That’s a good joke” Laica admitted, taking a soft breath in as the room began to settle. Suddenly Minatsuki’s voice was a whisper, suddenly the room felt dim only lit by the fire.  
“I hope we’re not keeping other guests up” He said, glancing up at the ceiling.  
“I hope not too” Laica agreed. Minatsuki looked back down and there eyes met. Laica still holding Minatsuki’s hand like he was about to kiss it and Minatsuki look expectantly- desperately for something. God knows what. Who was he kidding, he knew exactly what.  
There lips met over the crackle of dying embers, like the snap of molten wood somehow broke a barrier they were both too scared to, for them. It was painfully gentle, tongues sliding over each other, passionate but desperate to please. Laica’s hands, rougher and warmer than Minatsuki’s slender ones, began to run up and down the inside of the jumper, leaving hot trails on the cold skin like an ice skater doing a routine. Minatsuki moaned breathily against Laica’s lips and their noses brushed as Minatsuki lowered himself over him, hands cupping his jaw and shoulders drawn up like he was pulling Laica’s soul out.  
“This is probably” Minatsuki’s words tumbled out into Laica’s mouth as the sweater was pulled over his head. “A huge mistake.”  
“Probably” Laica agreed, too desperate, too absolutely touch starved to deny himself this. He spun Minatsuki under him and the blond let out a soft little yelp of surprise as Laica leaned over him.  
“Eager?”  
Laica wanted to say that Minatsuki had no idea, absolutely no idea but he didn’t know what he’d say after that so he just forced a smirk and leaned down.  
It was too soft- compared with the sex that followed it- It was a moment, caught perfectly out of place, an opportunity neither would live to get again. Soft and gentle in a family run cottage by the sea, lost in eachother by the crackle of a fire.  
Laica pulled Minatsuki apart, piece by piece. Spread him open, heart and body and didn’t let him fall through any of it. It was a blur, such a pleasant haze that he’d have given up everything to make it last just a little longer. Rain had lashed against the window pane as they stayed curled up in the warm.  
“Laica” Minatsuki was gasping and Laica became aware he was three fingers deep in a now inpatient Minatsuki. He’d prepared him well, probably because he was always sort of slightly guilty of what he’d done to Minatsuki and he wanted, wanted desperately to give him something that couldn’t be taken away. He was aware though, that even this was selfish, even this was his desire mirrored onto the object of his affections but that guilt was something he decided not to feel now. He pushed it to the back of his head and focused instead on the noises Minatsuki made as he fucked him raw.  
They came, together, an almost uncountable amount of times in a hazy place between sleep and awakeness. Lulled by the warmth of the fire and the softness of Minatsuki under him , Laica had done unspeakable things to the blonde until the little clock struck four am and Minatsuki put a foot on Laica’s shoulder from where he was between his legs and between swallows of air and desperate moans managed to speak.  
“Stop-ah” He’d broken of “Stop I can’t go again”  
Laica had slid to the side of him, leaning on his elbow and nuzzling Minatsuki’s cheek.  
“Really?”  
Minatsuki laughed, breathless and dazed. “Yes! Yes! ah! get off. You’re too warm”  
Laica had just laughed and flung himself back onto the pillow with a satisfied smirk.  
“Oh god” Minatsuki said, voice heavy with sleep he couldn’t fight off. “Tomorrow we’ll get the first flight back to central cremona” the sentence ended in a mumble.  
Laica hummed. “Or we stay here”  
Minatsuki gave a groan. “Don’t tempt me” he turned onto his side, hugging the pillow under him. “I have a meeting with the mayor at lunch”  
“I know” Laica said, stretching out and looking at the final bit of glowing coal on the fire.  
Laica knew they’d never speak of this again. He knew in the morning Minatsuki would climb back into his dry suit and they’d head back to the world they’d been part of their whole lives bar these precious few hours. That was okay. Wasn’t it?  
“Minatsuki” He said into the warmth but he was asleep, breath even and perfectly unguarded.  
He could count on one hand the amount of times he’d said it.  
“I love you”

**Author's Note:**

> I've thought about writing them genuinely and unconditionally in love for a while now but it didn't sit right with me it being on it's own so I wrote some other wee vignettes to go with it!....Also I think they fired that gun one to many times in that roulette scene...i think Minatsuki would should be dead. I mis counted.


End file.
